Amethyst
Appearance Amethyst is about average in height with a curvy figure for a 15 year old. Despite her getting into a lot of fights, she hasn't got a single scratch on her body and always seems to look composed around others. She has long purple hair comparable to an amethyst, in which she always keeps down and fluffy purple wolf ears sat upon her head. She has lime green eyes that seem to glow which captivate enemies and freeze them in place. Her usual attire is loose baggy clothes which are easy to move around in so she can be agile when she wants or needs to be. Personality Amethyst rarely shows emotion around others and she finds it hard to trust people and she rather that no one knows what she is feeling or thinking. If people tried to become friends with her, she would drive them away and tell them to never come near her. She is obsessed with the idea of fighting people as the only memory of her family she has left is a trophy from her dad's karate tournament so she has the idea that if she fights she may regain her memory. She rarely opens up to people but if she did, it could progress her life in a way she had never thought about. She never states whether she is into boys or girls so people around her always assumed she was bisexual. Powers and Abilities After the incident that took away her family, caused her amnesia and gave her a fatal wound, Amethyst underwent surgery from a company who researched wolves who claimed to be able to save her. She agreed to it as she wanted to live and thus lived through the experience but with some side effects such as the permanent wolf ears and heightened senses. She could now half-transform into a wolf, gain their strength, speed and some of the cosmetic features such as the eyes, ears, tail, claws and teeth. When transformed her senses, speed and strength are multiplied by 3 so she able to hold he own against against powerful foes. On full moons she changes to a full wolf form and on new moons she is a lot stronger due to some lasting effects from the night before. It's been 4 years since she gained these abilities after the incident and she has trained her body to the max to become the best she can be to due to receiving an old karate trophy of her dads from who she assumed was a family friends and this friend told her it was the only thing left of her family and so she decided to start practicing Karate to honor her dad. She attacks enemies with powerful strikes that include basic and advanced Karate techniques as well as what she calls flow techniques in which she strikes with what feels right and all these moves force are amplified due to her wolf powers and can cause bleeding due to her claws. She can stay in her half wolf form for a maximum of an hour but the full hour puts a massive strain on the body. Backstory When Amethyst was 11, her family was caught in a turf war between two neighboring gangs and this resulted in her house being destroyed, her family dead and she was fatally wounded and the shock caused amnesia. Amethyst underwent surgery from a company who researched wolves who claimed to be able to save her. She agreed to it as she wanted to live and thus lived through the experience but with some side effects. From her powers she gained a new confidence but in spite of that she could trust no one. She trains in the Martial Arts, specifically Karate because the only clue to who her family was is an old Karate trophy of her supposed dad and so to honor him she started to learn and practice it with everything she had. It's been 4 years since the incident and she still remembers nothing and doesn't even know her surname due to everyone avoiding the question and brushing it off with the same line of "I don't remember". She constantly moved around the country until she had heard talk of a school called Osaka Gakuin 42 which catered towards any and every student and so she enrolled there for a change of pace. She had been educating herself whenever she had free time after practicing Karate so she was confident she could get into the school. She is now attending OG42 to further her skills, spice her life up a bit and maybe even finding out who she really is. Category:Accepted Character Category:Human Category:DesuGN Category:Māji Category:Student Category:Female Category:Character Category:Supernatural